Shadows of the Creaturerewrite
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Had this posted, but for some reason removed it. What happens when Naktura is accidentally caught up while, bringing Imhotep back to life? She takes a necklace that Imhotep must have. Read and review! NO FLAMES!


Shadows of the Creature

By Darkshadow008

A/N: This story is set in the mummy returns. It's my rewrite of the movie, including one of my characters. The only character I own is Naktura, all of the other characters do not belong to me. Naktura is the daughter of Evie, and Rick. She's the older sister of Alex. She was alive when her parents had to fight Imhotep the first time, but was living at different family members homes.

Blurb: Naktura is Alex's older sister, who just turned 16. While her brother is on his way to being 11. (I know that's not how old he is. But don't worry it will all make sense in time. So just go with it.) What happens when Naktura is accidentally caught up while, bringing Imhotep back to life? She takes a necklace that Imhotep must have. Read and review! This is my first Mummy fan fic.

_**Chapter 1: Knock, Knock**_

*******Egypt 1933*******

Outside of a tall building, there were four camels, tied up to a pole. Waiting for their riders to come back outside. A tan, slim, sixteen year old girl was outside, petting all four of the creatures. Laughing as she was being shoved, from one camel to the next. She was about five feet, six inches. Her hair was little over shoulder length, but was now being held in a tight bun. With a few strands of hair dangling in her face, and behind her ears. She looked up at the blazing orange-yellowish circle in the sky.

"Jeez is it ever hot out here." She exclaimed.

Shielding her dark green eyes from the giant fireball, in the sky.

And with that, she went inside of the building. Which turned out to be a temple of some sorts. Her younger brother, Alex was around here somewhere. Now all she had to do was to find him. '

Think Naktura, if you were an annoying eleven year old, or soon to be. Where would you 'venture off to?' She began to think to herself.

After pondering her thoughts for a few seconds, she snapped her fingers. 'Duh. Off trying to scare mom, and dad.'

On another side of the dark temple a large shadow lurked around. Stopping, and looking every time it came to a turn. The shadow was a man, not just any man it was Rick O' Connell. Naktura's father, as well as Alex's, and married to Evie. Rick pulled out a pistol, getting ready to use it, if needed to.

Walking forward, he was removing the various spider webs, which dangled from the walls. His only light source, was a torch, he swayed it one direction, then another. Seeing that nothing was in front of him, whom he thought there was. He put his pistol, back in the holster, and turned around. "AHHH!" Rick screamed, as well as someone else, who fell to the ground.

"Alex." He said, gasping for air.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked, trying to get up. His father walked over to him, and offered him a hand.

Rick chuckled for a moment. Then pointed to the direction, that Alex had come from.

"Dad I saw your tat--"

The father looked down at his son, and gave him a scold. "No Alex, it's to dangerous down here. Go with your sister."

"But I saw your tattoo!" He ran over to his father's arm, and took off the black band, that was around his wrist.

"Really?" The father asked, actually thinking that was interesting. He listened as his son talk about what he saw.

"It was on a wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it! With the pyramid, and the eye, and the two kings and everything!" After Alex had finished explaining, he looked up at his father, seeing his reaction.

"Sounds great. I will be up in a minute to take a look at it." He reached for his black band, that was around his wrist before. "Where is your sister?"

Alex shrugged. "Last time I saw her, she was outside with the camels."

Naktura was walking down through the temples hallways, checking everywhere for her younger brother. Finally she arrived to the position, that her father, and sibling were. Rick looked up at his daughter, and gave her a mad look.

"Naktura! You are supposed to be watching him. Why weren't you doing your job?"

"Dad. I was watching him, I just felt bad that the camels were outside, it's so warm outside." She batted her eyelashes sweetly. "I'm sorry."

Rick looked at her, with one eyebrow raised. "That the best you got?"

"Unfortunately it is."

"Get out of here you two. Go back to the entrance, and wait for us up there." Rick's eyes were locked onto Naktura's. "Watch him. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Alright." She walked off to the entrance, slowly. That way Alex could still catch up.

"What should I do, while waiting?" Alex whined, picking up his stuff, and starting to walk off.

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, surprise me. Umm.. Build a better mouse trap."

"Okay."

"Before your mother goes and desecrates another tomb," Rick mumbled under his breath.

As Alex, and Naktura reached the entrance a bunch of mice were running around. "Cute. This mouse is so adorable."

Alex looked at his sister. "Sure...Were you dropped as a child?"

"Your a fine one to talk! Alex. No more running off. Understand?"

"Awe. Your no fun." He replied in his British accent. Naktura thought it was strange; How Alex, and her mother, Evie. Always had their accents, Her dad never had one. But then just randomly she'd pick one up.

Evelyn O'Connell was in the middle of brushing away the dust off of an engraved picture. This picture had two princesses. And they we're holding some sort of daggers at each other. 'Must have been some sort of sport, back then.' Evie thought to herself. As she continued to dust it off, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. As she looked behind her, she saw her husband, but she also saw some sort of red, black, and white snake. Before saying a word to her husband, she wanted to get the snake away from her.

"Go away." Evie kicked the snake away, and it just barley hit Rick. "Those things are poisonous."

Evie have a smile. "Only if they bite you. What was that about?"

"Huh?" Rick asked in confusion.

"I heard screaming. What was that all about?"

"Talk to your daughter." Rick simply said.

Evie looked worried. "Why what happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Of course everyone's alright. For now at least. But Naktura was supposed to be watching Alex; she got side tracked because she felt bad for the camels, being out in the hot weather. Alex wanted to show me something, at the entrance. I swear those kids get more, and more like you every day." Rick walked over to his wife.

"What? You mean; more attractive, sweet, and devilishly charming?" Evie teased her husband.

"Not exactly. They're driving me crazy." He leaned in for a quick peck; he knew that that had to get back to work. The children were getting bored enough, for only being here for an hour an a half. "Now where were we?"

Evie turned to her toolbox, and grabbed a hammer, and a chisel. "Hammer, and chisel."

Rick looked at the miniature tools; his wife was expecting him to use these tools. "Oh, alright we'll do it your way." Evie looked around for the crowbar that was on the floor, and dropped her small, useless tools.

A smile appeared on Rick's face, as his wife gave him the crowbar. "Thank you." He then turned and slammed the crowbar, against the wall. As the wall fell, it lead them into another room, the ground was filled with insects, spread throughout the place. Scorpions, and spiders walked on top of skeletons. Evie was first to enter the room, she was careful of where she stepped. Rick, on the other hand jumped into the room, stepping wherever he felt, he need to. Hearing the crunching sounds, Evie looked back at his husband. He gave a smile, and waved.

"Ever since I had that dream, this place is all I can think about."

"Yeah, ever since you've had that dream, I haven't had a decent night's sleep." Rick answered, as he followed Evie.

"I feel like I've been here before." Evie said as she observed the walls. "I **know **I've been here before!"

"Evie. Nobody's has been here before. Not at least in 3,000 years. Well, except for these guys." He pointed to the dead, mummies lying on top of each other.

Continuing on her way, Evie pulled some sort of handle, and it opened a door. "Then how do I know exactly where I'm going?"

In the mean time, Alex was trying to get his mousetrap to work, but Naktura kicked it, and it fell apart. Alex looked up at his sister, and screamed. "Why did you do that?!" He then tackled her down to the ground.

"Get off of me Alex!" Naktura looked at the entranceway, as saw shadows' approaching the inside of the temple. "Alex someone's coming, get up on your fort." Naktura whispered.

Quickly Alex looked, and saw that she was right, he grabbed his bag, and almost ran up the stairs, to his wooden fort. Naktura gave a half smile, seeing that her brother was safe. Now for her. Where was she supposed to hide? She dove behind one of the gigantic pillars. This pillar was close to Alex, that way if he got into trouble she could help him.

"Knock, knock!" A harsh voice yelled through out the entrance of the temple. "Anybody home?" There was three guys, the leader, was the shortest of the three, he was an American. The tallest one was wearing a cowboy hat. And the third one was wearing something covering most of his face, a scarf of some kind. "You two check out this stuff. See if it's in there." He referred to the various vases lying around. "I'll sort out the O'Connell's." He grabbed his gun, and walked off to a passageway.

As the shortest member left, the other two were left to look through the pottery, and find what they were looking for.

The tallest of the three, was throwing the pottery over his shoulder, mumbling to himself. "What is this? Look at the state of this rubbish, those Egyptians never had clue. Look at that stuff; it's all chintz and stuff, look at that.

Naktura was over by the pillar wondering why the hell that guy was talking to himself. 'He must not have to many friends.' She looked over at her brother, who grabbed a rock; he put it in his slingshot, and was aiming it towards the dumbest one, the guy that was talking to himself. 'Alex is going to do something stupid. Oh well, not my fault. Heh.' She chuckled to herself.

"Cheap pottery. Ancient rubbish-" Alex fired the slingshot, perfect aim, right in the neck. Exactly where he wanted it to hit him. "YEOUCH!! The tallest one, another American, placed both hands on the right side of his neck, where he got hurt.

The third guy, he was French. He was digging through the pottery, but when he heard his partner yell, he grabbed his gun, and pointed it around.

"Jacques. Something hit me head!"

"Shut up Spivey. Zis place is cursed. We don't want to zwake ze Gods." He continued to dig, but still had his pistol drawn, ready to fire.

Alex was laughing quietly up on his fort, while Naktura was laughing not so quietly. Her laugh echoed through the entrance, Jacques caught on, that someone or something else was in the entrance with them. Him, and Spivey were not alone. Alex got another pebble, and fired it. This time it hit Spivey's arse. "OUCH!"

Spivey, and Jacques we're starting to search for Alex, and Naktura. Alex waited a little bit longer, that way hopefully they wouldn't recognize the pattern. As he grabbed the third pebble he aimed it for Spivey's head, and then fired it. Right, before it reached Spivey's head, Jacques had caught it, and crushed it. Spivey turned around, and stepped forward, but Jacques cut in front of him.

"I'll take care of zis!"

Alex stood up, and backed to the end of the wooden fort. He had nowhere to go. Jacques climbed up the ladder, with a sword in his mouth.

"Jacques's gonna make a nice fillet out of you. My son!"

Naktura grumbled, and then came out from behind the pillar. "You leave my brother alone. You have a fight, you pick it with me!"

Jacques looked down at Naktura, he could easily jump off the ladder, and kill her, but Alex was a much easier target. Spivey looked at the teenager, and pulled out his gun.

"You gonna shoot me? Go ahead."

"You trying to confuse me?" Spivey yelled.

"That doesn't seem to hard to do. Now does it? Go ahead and fire, I bet you can't even hit me." Naktura saw Spivey about to pull the trigger, so she rolled out of the way. "Alex jump." Spivey pulled the trigger, right as she moved out of the way.

Alex of course shook his head. No way was he about to jump, more then likely Naktura wouldn't even catch him.

As Rick, and Evie continued through their journey, into the temple. They found a rectangular shaped box. "The bracelet of Anubis!" She gasped. "Oh my god."

Opening the box, all the sudden it was looking like the pyramid was about to cave in. Dirt, and what would have been the ceiling started top rip apart.

"Well. It's a bit late for that. Isn't it?" Rick questioned.

"Put it in your rucksack," Evie yelled.

"I've got a better idea; let's leave it here!" Rick yelled back.

"I think it's a bit late for that!"

"What's it say?"

Evie began to translate. "He. Who. Disturbs. This. Bracelet. Shall. Drink. From. The. Nile." She then looked up at Rick. "Oh, that doesn't sound too bad. "

The American began to run off, hearing what Evie was saying.

Spivey was getting ready to fire again, at least until the American, came running out of the way he came. "Jacques! Spivey! Let's get outta here!"

Spivey began to run, then yelled for Jacques. "Come on!"

Jacques looked over at Alex, then slid down the ladder. He gave the fort a good kick, and then ran out of the there, yelling. "Au revoir!"

The fort shook from left, to right, finally Alex jumped onto a pillar. That pillar crashed into a pillar, and so on. Finally when all the pillar's crashed into each other, it basically destroyed the temple. Of the pillars shocked a hole in a wall. Which helped Evie, and Rick out. Finally they were no longer, trapped in, with the water.

"That's not good." Alex mumbled.

"You are in so much trouble." Naktura teased.

"Blah." Rick spat out some water, and began to stand up. "You both are in a lot of trouble."

"Mum, dad I can explain everything."

"This should be interesting." Naktura smiled, while crossing her arms.


End file.
